Ein Tier für Ron
by Fluffy Bond
Summary: Ein kleiner Hund stellt den Fuchsbau auf den Kopf. Sehr zum Verdruss einer gewissen Ratte... Oneshot


**Ein Tier für Ron**

Disclaimer:  
Ich besitze keinerlei Rechte an Harry Potter und schreibe nicht des Geldes wegen, sondern zu meinem eigenen Vergnügen.

Zusammenfassung:  
Ein kleiner Hund stellt den Fuchsbau auf den Kopf. Sehr zum Verdruss einer gewissen Ratte...

* * *

Wurmschwanz' Nase zuckte, als der Geruch von Kaffee, Toast, und gebratenem Speck sie erreichte. Träge öffnete er die Augen. Einen Moment lang war er versucht, sich wieder zusammenzurollen und weiter zu schlafen, doch ein Grummeln seines Magens veranlasste ihn, das noch einmal zu überdenken. Ein kurzer Blick durch das kleine Zimmer sagte ihm, dass Percy wohl schon beim Frühstück war. Er würde den Weg hinunter in die Küche alleine bewältigen müssen.

Schwerfällig und nicht ohne Widerwillen setzte er sich in Bewegung. Warum hatte er sich nicht in ein größeres Tier verwandeln können? Mit seinen kurzen Rattenbeinen dauerte es ewig, bis er endlich das Erdgeschoss des Fuchsbaus erreichte. Schnaufend blieb er einen Moment am Fuß der Treppe sitzen. Aber die Düfte aus der Küche waren zu verlockend, um lange zu verweilen. Er trippelte los und schob zunächst vorsichtig seine lange Nase durch die Tür.

Seine Vorsicht erwies sich als unnötig. Keiner der Weasleys beachtete ihn. Molly war ganz und gar mit dem Herd beschäftigt. Ron sah aus, als würde er noch halb schlafen. Die Zwillinge stellten verrückte Dinge mit einer Handvoll Eiern an, sehr zur Unterhaltung ihrer kleinen Schwester Ginny. Percy verfolgte ihr Treiben mit missbilligendem Blick.

Erstaunlich behände für eine fette Ratte erklomm Wurmschwanz den Küchentisch und machte sich hungrig über eine Ecke Toast her. Doch eigentlich stand ihm der Sinn nach besserem. Mit berechnendem Blick schielte er auf den Speck auf Percys Teller. Schon bei dem Gedanken daran lief ihm das Wasser im Maul zusammen! Doch als er den Versuch machte, daran zu nagen, schob sein Herrchen ihn weg. _„Geh weg, Krätze!"_

Beleidigt setzte Wurmschwanz sich auf die Hinterläufe. Wofür mühte er sich eigentlich ab, ein gutes Haustier zu sein? Damit ihm so gedankt wurde?

_Plock plock._

Plötzlich klopfte es ans Fenster. Eine gewichtig aussehende Schleiereule saß davor.

„Das werden die Hogwartsbriefe sein.", sagte Molly. Sie ließ die Eule hinein und nahm ihr die Briefe ab.

Wurmschwanz bemerkte, dass Ron plötzlich hellwach war. Aufgeregt aber auch nervös starrte er auf die Briefe in der Hand seiner Mutter.

Molly begann mit der Verteilung. „Hier ist deiner, Percy. Fred, der hier ist für dich..."

„Ich bin nicht Fred, ich bin George. Ehrlich Mom!"

„Entschuldige, mein Lieber..."

„Ich hab nur nen Witz gemacht. Ich bin Fred."

„Die hier sind jedenfalls für euch. Und der letzte..." sie machte eine dramatische Pause und blickte lächelnd ihren jüngsten Sohn an, „Der letzte ist für Ron!"

Wurmschwanz zuckte zusammen, als Ron einen lauten Jubelschrei ausstieß. Der Junge konnte den Umschlag nicht eilig genug aufreißen.

„Sehr geehrter Mr Weasley", las er laut vor, „Wir freuen uns, Ihnen mitteilen zu können, dass Sie an der Hogwarts-Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei aufgenommen sind..."

Weiter kam er nicht, denn er fand sich plötzlich in einer Umarmung seiner Mutter wieder.

„Mein kleiner Ronnie!", schluchzte sie, „Aufgenommen in Hogwarts! Ich bin so stolz auf dich!"

Rons Ohren färbten sich sichtlich rosa, aber er sah dennoch zufrieden aus. Ginny blickte neidisch auf den Brief, während die Zwillinge jeder ein identisches Grinsen aufgesetzt hatten. „Aww... unser kleiner Ronnie wird erwachsen!", sagten sie ihm Chor.

„Ach seid still!", sagte Ron, doch auch er grinste.

Percy schien allerdings etwas anderes zu beschäftigen. In der einen Hand hielt er seinen geöffneten Brief, in der anderen eine silberne Plakette. Er blickte die Plakette an, als sei sie die Erfüllung all seiner Träume. Was sie, wie Wurmschwanz argwöhnte, tatsächlich war.

Percys Schweigen zog schließlich die Aufmerksamkeit seiner Mutter auf sich. „Oh Percy!", rief sie, „Ist es das, was ich denke?"

Percy nickte und sagte mit stolz stolzgeschwellter Brust: „Dumbledore hat mich zum Vertrauensschüler ernannt!"

Im nächsten Moment war er es, der von Molly Weasley umarmt wurde. „Wie wunderbar, Percy! Was für eine Leistung! Noch ein Vertrauensschüler in der Familie! Und wer weiß, in ein paar Jahren vielleicht sogar Schulsprecher, genau wie Bill!"

Die Zwillinge tauschten einen langen Blick, bevor sie die Köpfe zusammensteckten. Molly redete fast ununterbrochen auf Percy ein, der eine selbstzufriedene und wichtigtuerische Miene aufgesetzt hatte. Ginny führte eine Art Tanz um den Küchentisch auf. Wurmschwanz nutzte den Aufruhr, um sich den Speck von Percys Teller zu stibitzen. Nur Ron war still geworden und starrte mürrisch vor sich hin. Als er schließlich aufstand und die Küche verließ, war Wurmschwanz der Einzige, der kurz aufblickte. Was hatte dem Jungen wohl die Laune verdorben? Aber dann entdeckte der Animagus Ginnys erst halb gegessenes Ei und dieses vertrieb alle anderen Gedanken aus seinem Kopf.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi IiI

Ron stapfte missmutig den Pfad zum Bach hinunter. Er hatte es einfach nicht mehr im Fuchsbau ausgehalten. Es war nicht so, dass er Percy seinen neuen Titel missgönnte. Aber heute war sein Tag! Er hatte endlich seinen Hogwartsbrief erhalten! Und nun hieß es nur noch _Percy dies, Percy das_. Es war einfach nicht fair!

Frustriert kickte er einen Stein vor sich her. Bei fünf älteren Brüdern war ein Hogwartsbrief wohl einfach nichts Besonderes mehr. Seine Vorfreude auf Hogwarts war verflogen. Zum ersten Mal kam ihm der Gedanke, dass es dort genauso werden würde wie hier, dass alle ihn nur als den jüngeren Bruder seiner erfolgreichen Geschwister sehen würden und die gleichen Erfolge auch von ihm erwarteten. Aber selbst falls er diesen Erwartungen gerecht werden sollte, was war dann noch so besonderes daran, wenn seine Brüder es schon vor ihm geschafft hatten? Er versuchte sich vorzustellen, wie er selbst einen Brief mit einem Vertrauensschüler-Abzeichen erhielt. Würde seine Mom darauf genauso überschwänglich reagieren wie auf Percys?

Ron hatte inzwischen den Bach erreicht. An den Stamm einer Weide gelehnt vergnügte er sich eine Weile damit, Steine ins Wasser zu werfen. Warum hatte er nicht der Älteste sein können? Bill war in seinen Augen der coolste seiner Brüder und sein großes Vorbild. Er wäre gerne wie Bill gewesen, genauso mutig, unerschrocken, immer auf der Suche nach einem neuen Abenteuer. Schon bald verlor er sich in Tagträumen, in denen er selbst der Beste von allen war und die tollsten Heldentaten vollbrachte.

Ein Knacken im Unterholz riss ihn unvermittelt aus seinen Fantasien. Kurz darauf vernahm er ein Schnüffeln. Beunruhigende Geschichten seiner Brüder über Kelpies und Trolle kamen ihm in den Sinn und er sah sich hektisch nach einem Versteck um. Der Fuchsbau war viel zu weit weg; er würde ihn niemals rechtzeitig erreichen. Doch noch bevor er irgendeinen Schritt machen konnte, brach etwas aus dem Unterholz.

Ron lachte vor Erleichterung. Es war nur ein kleiner braun-weiß gefleckter Hund.

Das Tier nahm ein paar Schlucke aus dem Bach. Dann schien es Ron zu bemerken und kam schwanzwedelnd auf ihn zugesprungen.

„Hallo", begrüßte Ron ihn, „Ich bin Ron. Und wer bist du?"

Zur Antwort leckte der kleine Hund seine Hand und sprang dann aufgeregt auf und ab. Als er anfing, seinen eigenen Schwanz zu jagen, musste Ron lachen. Suchend sah er sich nach etwas um, das er werfen konnte. Schließlich fand er einen geeigneten Stock. „Da schau mal, was ich hab!" Er fuchtelte mit dem Stock vor der Nase des Hundes, der das Spiel begeistert aufgriff und nach dem Stock schnappte und sprang. Als Ron den Stock warf, flitzte der Kleine hinterher und war in wenigen Sekunden wieder zurück, den Stock im Maul, welchen er vor Ron ablegte und auffordernd mit dem Schwanz wedelte. Nur zu gerne kam Ron dieser Aufforderung nach. Ganz in das Spiel mit seinem neuen Freund vertieft verlor er bald jegliches Zeitgefühl.

Völlig außer Atem ließ er sich schließlich am Stamm der Weide auf den Boden sinken. Sofort war der kleine Hund neben ihm, ließ sich hechelnd nieder und legte den Kopf auf Rons Schoß.

„Das hat Spaß gemacht!", sagte dieser und kraulte den Hund hinter den Ohren. Ein Halsband fehlte, stellte er fest. „Wo kommst du wohl her?", murmelte er, „Ob dich jemand vermisst?"

Plötzlich knurrte Rons Magen laut und vernehmlich. Erschrocken sprang er auf, als ihm bewusst wurde, wie spät es bereits sein musste. Vielleicht war das Mittagessen bereits fertig.

„Tut mir leid, mein Freund. Ich muss los!", sagte er. Mit einem letzten bedauernden Blick sprintete er los. Doch der Hund sprang neben ihm her. Ron blieb stehen und versuchte, ihn in die Richtung zu schieben, aus der er gekommen war. „Ich kann dich nicht mitnehmen!", erklärte er, „Lauf wieder nach Hause!"

Der Hund sah ihn an und legte den Kopf schief.

Ron schmolz dahin. Warum sollte er den Kleinen eigentlich nicht mitnehmen? Er schien niemandem zu gehören und Ron hätte gern ein Haustier gehabt. Sicher brauchte er niemandem etwas davon zu erzählen. Er konnte den Hund in seinem Zimmer halten und raus lassen, wann immer sich eine günstige Gelegenheit bot. Der Hund würde Ron gehören, Ron allein!

„Na gut.", gab er nach, „Aber du musst ganz leise sein!"

Zunächst musste Ron den Hund erst mal in sein Zimmer schmuggeln. Dies erwies sich als einfacher, als erwartet. Das Haus war völlig leer, als Ron zurückkam, er hörte lediglich seine Mom in der Küche werkeln. Seine Geschwister waren wohl alle draußen im Garten oder in ihren Zimmern. Er nutzte die Gelegenheit, klemmte sich in den Hund unter den Arm und hetzte die Treppe hinauf.

„Das ist mein Zimmer.", sagte er atemlos zu dem Hund, nachdem er ihn oben abgesetzt hatte. „Von nun an ist es auch dein Zuhause. Ich weiß, es ist nichts besonderes."

Der kleine Hund schnüffelte interessiert umher. Als vom Dachboden ein Geräusch ertönte, spitzte er die Ohren und blickte hinauf.

„Das ist nur der Ghul.", erklärte Ron. Er betrachtete seinen neuen Mitbewohner kritisch. „Du brauchst einen Namen. Ich kann dich nicht die ganze Zeit _'Hund'_ nennen."

Suchend wanderten seine Augen durchs Zimmer, auf der Suche nach einer Inspiration. Sein Blick fiel auf einen Stapel Schokofrosch-Sammelkarten. „Hmm, mal sehen! Newt Scamander. Bist du ein Newt?"

Der Hund wedelte nur mit dem Schwanz.

„Ähm... ok. Mungo? Devlin? Elladora? Halt, das ist ein Mädchenname..."

So ging es eine Weile weiter, bis Ron zu _'Marvin dem Bösen'_ kam. Bei dem Namen _'Marvin'_ ließ der Hund ein kurzes Kläffen ertönen. Ron war sich nicht sicher, ob es tatsächlich eine Reaktion auf den Namen war, oder ob der Hund einfach nur genug hatte, aber Marvin war so gut wie jeder andere Name.

„Marvin also." Er streichelte den frisch-getauften Marvin und lachte, als dieser versuchte, sein Gesicht zu lecken.

„_Ron!"_, schallte in diesem Moment die Stimme seiner Mom durchs Haus, _„Mittagessen ist fertig!"_

„Ich muss los.", sagte er zu Marvin, „Bleib schön hier! Ich bin bald wieder da."

Den ganzen restlichen Tag verbrachte er mit einem breiten Grinsen im Gesicht.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi IiI

Wurmschwanz lag auf dem Sofa im Wohnzimmer, döste vor sich hin und lauschte mit einem Ohr Molly Weasleys Stimme, die vom Hausflur herein hallte. Offenbar wollten die Eltern ausgehen und so erhielt jedes ihrer Kinder eine Ermahnung, sich zu benehmen und ihrem großen Bruder keinen Ärger zu machen. Percy hatte die Verantwortung für die Bande.

Wie gut, dass das Wurmschwanz nicht betraf! Er kuschelte sich in sein Kissen und schlief ein.

Ein Geräusch weckte ihn einige Zeit später. Als er aufsah, bemerkte er den jüngsten Weasley Jungen, der versuchte, durch das Wohnzimmer zu schleichen, aber dabei gegen den Kaffeetisch gestoßen war. Neugierig hob Wurmschwanz den Kopf. Ihm war in den letzten Tagen schon häufiger aufgefallen, dass Ron sich seltsam verhielt. Was führte er im Schulde?

Nervös sah der Junge sich um. Als er sich vergewissert hatte, dass niemand in der Nähe war, machte er urplötzlich kehrt und verließ das Wohnzimmer auf demselben Weg, auf dem er gekommen war.

Ein paar Minuten lang blieb Wurmschwanz einfach nur auf dem Sofa sitzen. Doch so sehr er auch grübelte, ihm fiel keine sinnvolle Erklärung für dieses Verhalten ein. Er beschloss schließlich, der Sache auf den Grund zu gehen. Behände hüpfte er vom Sofa und trippelte zur Tür. Vorsichtig lugte er um die Ecke... und sah sich plötzlich einem Monster gegenüber.

Scharfe Zähne schnappten nach ihm, ein Grollen klang aus dem Rachen der Bestie und aus der Ferne hörte Wurmschwanz Rons Stimme rufen: _„Nein Marvin! Aus! Lass Krätze in Ruhe!"_ Die Rufe stießen auf taube Ohren. Wurmschwanz machte schleunigst, dass er davon kam.

Er erkannte in dem Monster nun einen Hund. Bei weitem nicht so groß wie Sirius, aber wild und entschlossen und definitiv groß genug, um Wurmschwanz gefährlich werden zu können. So schnell ihn seine kurzen Rattenbeinchen trugen raste er durch das Wohnzimmer, den Hund im Schlepptau, und sah sich verzweifelt nach einem Versteck um. Schließlich flüchtete er sich unter einen Schrank. Es war furchtbar staubig hier unten, aber wenigstens war er für den Moment sicher vor den Zähnen des Räubers.

So leicht gab sein Verfolger aber nicht auf. Nachdem er erkannt hatte, dass er zu groß war, um Wurmschwanz unter den Schrank zu folgen, stellte er sich davor auf und begann, frustriert darauf ein zu kläffen. _'Dumme Töle!'_, dachte die Ratte verächtlich.

„Nein Marvin, sei still!", rief Ron, doch es war bereits zu spät.

„Was ist denn das für ein Lärm?", konnte Wurmschwanz Percys Stimme vernehmen und einen Moment später hörte er auch die Zwillinge: „Jemand hat Ron in einen Hund verwandelt!" „Warum sind wir da nicht drauf gekommen?"

„Ich bin hier.", sagte Ron missmutig.

„Schaaade...", riefen die Zwillinge im Chor.

„Ooooohhhh..." Der Ausruf kam von Ginny. „Der ist aber süß!"

Das Gekläffe verstummte und Wurmschwanz vermutete, dass es Ginny gelungen war, den Hund abzulenken. Einen Moment später sah er eine Hand auf sich zu kommen. Als diese sich um ihn schloss und begann, ihn hervor zu zerren, protestierte er mit einem schwachen Quieken. Leicht überrascht registrierte er, dass es Ron war, der ihn aufgehoben hatte und ihn nun vorsichtig auf ein Regal setzte. Rasch vergewisserte Wurmschwanz sich, dass sein Feind außer Reichweite war.

Dieser schien die Ratte bereits vergessen zu haben, denn er tollte mit Ginny durchs Wohnzimmer. Die Zwillinge verfolgten das Spiel grinsend. „Also das hast du vor uns versteckt, Ron!" „Wir wussten, dass diese Geräusche nicht vom Ghul kommen konnten!"

Nur Percy sah nicht glücklich aus. „Ron? Was ist hier los? Wo kommt der Hund her?"

„Es ist meiner!", sagte Ron trotzig, „Er ist mir zugelaufen!"

„Zugelaufen? Aber woher..."

„Können wir ihn behalten?", rief Ginny sofort.

Die Zwillinge betrachteten den Hund berechnend, beide grinsten. Zweifellos hatten sie bereits Pläne, wie sie den Köter in zukünftige Streiche integrieren konnten. „Jaa, behalten wir ihn.", sagte einer der Zwillinge.

Percy runzelte die Stirn. „Das geht nicht so einfach. Bestimmt gehört er jemandem!"

„Er hatte kein Halsband.", erklärte Ron.

„Da hörst du es!", sagte Ginny und kraulte dem Hund, der sich auf den Rücken geworfen hatte, den Bauch. „Niemand vermisst ihn. Der arme Kerl ist ganz allein. Und dabei ist er so lieb!"

„Biiitteeee!", riefen die Zwillinge im Chor.

Percy gab nach. „Na schön.", sagte er und seine Geschwister brachen in Jubel aus. „Aber nur, wenn Mom und Dad einverstanden sind!"

Das dämpfte die Stimmung etwas. „Mom wird bestimmt nicht einverstanden sein.", murmelte Ron deprimiert.

Die Zwillinge tauschten einen Blick. „Es kommt nur auf das richtige Timing an.", sagte einer von ihnen listig, „Wir müssen auf den richtigen Moment warten, um es Mom und Dad zu sagen."

„Überlasst das uns!", fügte sein Bruder hinzu.

Ginny begann ihren Tanz aufzuführen. „Wir haben einen Hund", sang sie, während besungener Hund aufgeregt bellend um sie herum sprang. Fred und George fielen mit ein.

„Es ist _mein_ Hund!", versuchte Ron vergeblich, sich Gehör zu verschaffen.

Wurmschwanz zog missmutig den Kopf ein. An ihn dachte mal wieder keiner! Dieses Mistvieh hatte ihm gerade noch gefehlt!

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi IiI

Am nächsten Abend saßen die Weasleys beim Abendessen auf der Veranda. Ron rutschte immer wieder unruhig auf seinem Stuhl hin und her. In Gedanken war er bei Marvin, der oben in seinem Zimmer auf ihn wartete. Fred und George hatten den richtigen Zeitpunkt, ihn den Eltern vorzustellen, noch nicht gefunden. Was vermutlich auch daran lag, dass sie am Morgen Dads Schuppen mit Filibuster-Feuerwerkskörpern in die Luft gejagt hatten...

„Nanu", hörte Ron seinen Dad plötzlich sagen.

Als sein Blick dem seines Dads folgte, sah er zwei Personen, einen Mann und ein kleines Mädchen am Gartenzaun entlang wandern. Sie trugen Muggelkleidung und wirkten sehr verunsichert.

„Das müssen Muggel sein!", rief Arthur Weasley entzückt und stand auf.

„Vergiss das internationale Geheimhaltungsabkommen nicht!", mahnte seine Frau und blickte ihm leicht besorgt hinterher. „Wie haben die Muggel uns überhaupt gefunden?", wunderte sie sich halblaut.

Rons Dad blieb mehrere Minuten fort. Doch schließlich verabschiedete er sich von den Besuchern und kehrte zu seiner Familie zurück.

„Sie suchen ihren Hund.", erklärte er. Die Blicke, die seine Kinder daraufhin austauschten, bemerkte er nicht.

„Und was hast du gesagt, Dad?", wollte Ron wissen.

„Dass wir ihn nicht gesehen haben natürlich.", erwiderte sein Dad, „Oder hat einer von euch in letzter Zeit einen kleinen gefleckten Hund gesehen?"

Ron schüttelte heftig den Kopf. Seine Geschwister ebenfalls, wenn auch schuldbewusst. Bis auf Percy, der Ron vorwurfsvoll ansah.

Nach dem Essen verschwand Ron so schnell wie möglich wieder in seinem Zimmer, daher sah er nicht, wie Percy zurück blieb, um mit seinen Eltern zu reden.

Marvin begrüßte ihn mit einem leisen Winseln.

„Bald, mein Freund.", versprach Ron und streichelte ihn, „Du darfst raus, sobald ich Gelegenheit hab, dich raus zu schmuggeln."

Da ging plötzlich die Tür auf und zu Rons Entsetzen betrat sein Dad das Zimmer. Schwanzwedelnd sprang Marvin an ihm hoch.

„Also das ist der Kleine.", sagte Arthur Weasley und kraulte den Hund hinter den Ohren. Er war nicht böse auf Ron, was die Situation für diesen fast noch schlimmer machte. In verständnisvollem eindringlichen Tonfall erklärte sein Dad ihm, dass er den Hund nicht behalten konnte.

Ron verstand. Er verstand nur zu gut. Trotzdem, oder vielleicht gerade deswegen brach er in Tränen aus, als sein Vater den Hund mitnahm. In den wenigen Tagen, die Marvin bei ihm gewesen war, hatte er sein Herz an das Tier gehängt. Der Hund war sein bester Freund. Wahrscheinlich würde er ihn nie wieder sehen.

Durch tränen-verschleierte Augen sah er Percy in der Tür stehen und wusste sofort, was dieser getan hatte. „Bist du jetzt zufrieden, Verräter?", rief er wütend.

Percy sah ihn ernst an. „Komm mit, Ron.", sagte er dann, „Ich möchte dir etwas zeigen."

Am liebsten hätte Ron sich geweigert und Percy ins Gesicht geschrien, was er von dessen Einmischung hielt. Aber er brachte nur ein Schluchzen hervor und ehe er richtig begriffen hatte, was er tat, folgte er Percy hinunter zur Veranda. Sie kamen gerade rechtzeitig um das Wiedersehen der Muggel mit ihrem Hund zu sehen.

„Marvel!", rief das kleine Mädchen überglücklich und schloss ihn in die Arme. Der Hund war kaum zu halten vor Freude. Immer wieder versuchte er, ihr Gesicht zu lecken, und als sie ihn los lies, sprang er um sie herum und an ihr hoch und überschlug sich fast in seinem Übermut.

Ron verspürte einen Stich bei diesem Anblick, aber er verstand, was Percy ihm sagen wollte. Es war nicht fair, Marvin zu behalten, wenn er anderswo ein Zuhause hatte, wo er geliebt und vermisst wurde. Der Hund war offensichtlich glücklich mit seinen Menschen und brauchte Ron nicht. Und so ließ dieser seinen Freund schweren Herzens gehen.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi IiI

Wurmschwanz beobachtete den Abzug seines Feindes von Percys Tasche aus, aber im Gegensatz zu Ron weinte er ihm keine Träne nach. Er hatte sich kaum noch allein aus Percys Zimmer getraut, seit dieser Köter in sein Leben getreten war. Nein, er war heil froh, dass er dieses Ärgernis los war, auch wenn Ron ihm ein bisschen leid tat.

Er hörte, wie der Junge zu seinem älteren Bruder sagte: „Er mochte mich genauso, wie ich war." Es klang bitter.

„Ja, Tiere sind etwas wunderbares.", sagte Percy und insgeheim stimmte Wurmschwanz ihm zu. Tiere verurteilten niemanden weil er klein und rundlich war, oder einfältig und untalentiert.

„Weißt du was", rief Percy plötzlich, „Ich schenke dir Krätze!"

Ehe Wurmschwanz sich versah, hatte Percy ihn aus der Tasche geholt und in Rons Hände gelegt.

Ron starrte ihn mit großen Augen an. „Bist du sicher?", fragte er hoffnungsvoll.

Percy nickte lächelnd. „Du brauchst ihn momentan dringender, als ich. Und wer weiß. Jetzt wo ich Vertrauensschüler bin, kaufen mir Mom und Dad vielleicht eine Eule."

Wurmschwanz war sich nicht sicher, was er davon halten sollte, dass Percy ihn einfach verschenkte. War das der Dank für jahrelange treue Dienste als Haustier?

Doch dann sah er Rons leuchtende Augen, die sogar sein abgestumpftes Herz erweichen konnten. Besänftigt schmiegte er sich in die Hand seines neuen Herrn.


End file.
